Live A Little
by Bakura45
Summary: This story takes place when Seto Kaiba and the rest of the yugioh gang are 12. Seto and Mokuba go on a business trip with thier step-father. Seto wants nothing else than to be on his own. What happens next when Seto gets lost in the huge city only to make


Live A Little  
  
It was a warm summer day as a young Seto Kaiba was walking home for school. He let out a long sigh as he kicked a rock absentmindedly down the street. Tomorrow his stepfather (adopted father) was taking him and Mokuba on one of his business trips. All he knew was that it was really far because they were taking a plane. When he had asked him where it was his stepfather made it simple and clear. Shut up. Actually he had told him to shut up and keep doing his math homework, but it was the same thing. His stepfather always said things like that. It was either shut up, don't give me that sass, or do I look like I care? Seto let out another long sigh as he continued on his way home. "Why do I even try?" Seto asked out loud to no one. "I don't know," responded a voice, "but if you tell me maybe I will." Seto whirled around to see who had answered his question. He came face to face with a short, multicolored haired boy. Seto recognized him from one of his classes. He was always getting picked on because of his height. " You're Yugi Mutuo, right?" asked Seto curiously. "Yeah."answered the boy. A big grin appeared over Seto's face as fought hard to try and hold back the laughter that was threatening to come out. "It's because I'm short isn't," answered Yugi sternly. "Well not really.yeah actually it is," answered Seto before breaking into a fit of laughter. " It's not funny!" shouted Yugi over Seto's laughs. "Yeah it is!" answered Seto now having to use a street lamp to support himself. "Grrr.STOP IT!" shouted Yugi at the top of his lungs. Seto instantly stopped laughing and stood up straight, glaring at Yugi, "Jeez you didn't have to scream." "I'm sorry did you say something?" asked Yugi sarcastically. "I don't need this," snapped Seto bitterly. He turned his back to Yugi and continued on his way home. After a few minutes had gone by Seto turned around to see if the boy was following him. He wasn't. I'm stupid for even thinking he would follow me. I mean this is pathetic, even the school dork (sorry yugi fans!)doesn't want to talk to me, then again no one ever wants to talks to me thought Seto to himself. Ever since he had been adopted by his stepfather, everyone basically thought of him as a snob. He was just a rich little bratty kid who lived in a mansion and did what all rich little bratty kids did. Nothing. So, when he came to school no one even gave him a chance to prove otherwise. He had officially earned the title The Rich Kid or Kaiba. When he reached the gates to the mansion he paused for a moment. He stared at the concrete walls and the hundreds of windows. The normal person walking by would take a glance at the house and tell their friend, "Now that would be a wonderful house to live in." Boy, were they wrong. It reminded Seto more of a broading school than a house. You couldn't go in certain areas without special permission, you had to do certain things, and eat certain foods. Basically, your life was run for you and Seto hated it. For once, I'd like to be on my own. To be normal. I'm twelve years old and I'm still having people telling me where to go and how to dress thought Seto wordlessly to himself. He opened the front gate and walked up to the door of the mansion. As he reached up for the doorknob, the door opened before he could get to it. Seto groaned as their butler, Richard, opened the door for him. "I can open a door by myself," Seto told the butler. "I'm sorry Master Seto, but that's my job," replied the butler. Seto rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs. "I'm home!" Seto shouted. "Master Seto please talk properly," asked one of the maids as she walked by. Great I'm even being told how to talk thought Seto to himself. "Seto you're home!" Seto looked up to see a small black-haired boy running down the stairs. "Yep, I'm home Mokuba." The little boy hugged his brother around the waist and stared up at him with his huge violet eyes. "Seto, will you help me with my math homework?" Mokuba asked. "Sure, I'll be up in a second," Seto smiled. The little boy smiled and ran back up the stairs to his room. "We'll you're late," a gruff voice asked. Seto turned to see his stepfather glaring at him. Thanks Yugi thought Seto. "I ran into someone from school," Seto answered simply. His stepfather just kept glaring at him bitterly. "How was your day?" asked Seto trying to make a friendly conversation. "Don't give me any of that sass," his stepfather answered. "I have to go do some work at the company. Some idiots messed up the entire system. I'll be back at ten and I want both of you in bed!" shouted their stepfather as he slammed the door behind him. Seto sighed and turned his back to the door and started up the stairs. "Typical," muttered Seto under his breath. "Please don't talk to yourself, Master Seto," replied one of the maids. 


End file.
